Journée d'appréciation de Kurt Hummel
by Rose1404
Summary: Les filles New Directions discutent du nouveau sex-appeal de Kurt.


**Bonne Lecture. 🎅🎄🎁🌟**

* * *

"La terre à Berry, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Mercedes suivit le regard de Rachel vers le groupe de garçons de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Arrête de tenter de les espionner, on a accepté de jouer équitablement cette fois, tu te souviens?" Ils étaient séparés dans leur concours annuel de mash-up entre garçons et filles, et Rachel ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Je n'espionnais pas, je n'apprécie pas cette accusation."

"Alors arrête de faire des yeux sexuels à Finn." Mercedes leva les yeux au ciel quand Rachel rougit et regarda le sol. La chose était, elle ne regardait même pas Finn ... Mais la vérité était encore plus embarrassante alors elle ne disait rien. Malheureusement, l'une des autres filles était un peu trop attentive quand il s'agissait de ces choses.

"Yentl faisait bien des yeux sexuels, mais ce n'était pas à Frankenteen." Santana jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce avec une expression spéculative. Finn était assis de l'autre côté du groupe, la plupart du temps caché derrière d'autres gars qui se tenaient dos aux filles. "Qui est en train de crémer ta culotte, Berry?

"P-personne ... Non, ce n'est pas comme ça." Ce n'était pas. Pas du tout. Rachel était autorisée à apprécier un spécimen particulièrement fin de la forme masculine sans aucune connotation sexuelle.

"Les abdos de Mike sont à moi, alors ne va même pas là-bas" déclara Tina.

"Ce n'est pas Mike."

"Alors qui?" demanda Quinn.

Rachel rougit à nouveau, se rendant compte qu'elles n'allaient pas la laisser partir tant qu'elles n'auraient pas de réponse. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué au cours de l'année passée combien Kurt a ... mûri?"

Toutes les filles New Directions se tournèrent en une unité pour regarder Kurt, juste à temps pour voir Blaine pressé une joue ferme de son cul, ce qui lui a valu un petit coup de coude sur le côté. En parlant du cul de Kurt ... deux globes pleines et perchés, parfaitement représentés par ses jeans super serrés, attachés à ses longues jambes maigres. Ses bras, minces mais bien définis, étaient montrés par le t-shirt serré qu'il portait. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête d'un bout à l'autre, et les filles reçurent un coup d'œil à une tranche de peau pâle montrant entre son pantalon et l'ourlet de sa chemise. La peau semblait lisse et douce, et il semblait que Blaine avait la même pensée parce qu'il avait levé sa main et sous la chemise de Kurt pour caresser le bas de son dos.

"Merde," dit Santana, apparemment un peu trop fort, parce que tous les garçons se retournèrent pour voir les filles regarder.

"Hé, pas d'espionnage!" cria Artie.

"Nous n'étions pas en train d'espionner," dit Rachel dans un grincement, une rougeur brillante couvrant ses joues.

"Alors pourquoi vous nous regardez fixement?" demanda Puck.

"Nous vérifions le corps chaud de Kurt," dit Brittany d'un ton impassible.

Il y eut un silence momentané, pendant lequel les joues de Kurt rougirent pour correspondre à celles de Rachel.

"Quoi?" Finn était à peu près sûr d'avoir mal entendu. "Vous plaisantez, non?"

"Hé," dit Blaine, "Je n'apprécie pas, mon petit ami _a un_ corps chaud c'est vrai, mais," ajouta-t-il, avec un regard significatif pour les filles, "Il est à moi."

Kurt fronça les sourcils aux filles, croisant ses bras sur son ventre. "Pourquoi vous vous moquez de moi?"

"Nous ne nous moquons pas de toi, boo," lui assura Mercedes. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?"

"Pourquoi serez-vous attiré par moi? Je ne suis pas grand comme Finn, je n'ai pas de gros muscles comme Puck, ou des abdos incroyables comme Mike et Sam, ou un cul parfait comme Blaine." La plupart des types mentionnés souriaient d'un air suffisant, sauf Blaine, qui donnait un regard inquiet à Kurt.

"Bébé, tu sais que je pense que tu es le mec le plus sexy de cette école, non?"

"Bien sûr, mais tu es ... Eh bien, je ..." Kurt ne pouvait pas trouver une bonne raison pour laquelle Blaine devrait le trouver chaud mais les filles ne devraient pas, mais il était toujours confus. "Vous êtes sérieuse?"

"Euh, Kurt," dit Quinn, levant un sourcil blond parfaitement sculpté. "Tu as une structure osseuse parfaite, et puisque tu as perdu cette petite couche de graisse de bébé l'année dernière ... Eh bien, que puis-je dire? Tu es chaud."

"Et je _tuerais_ pour tes jambes" ajouta Tina.

"De plus, toute la chose sexuellement confiante te convient parfaitement," dit Santana, ses mots accompagnés d'un clin d'œil évident.

"Je veux lécher ta peau parce qu'elle ressemble à la crème que je donne à manger à Lord Tubbington." Peut-être était-ce un signe de leur proximité parce que personne ne prenait même la peine de regarder Brittany d'un air étrange.

Les gars ont tous partagé des regards confus, se demandant quand est-ce devenu la journée d'appréciation de Kurt Hummel. "Hey, et nous?" demanda Sam.

"Et vous?" répondit Mercedes. "Vous avez tous eu des filles qui vous regardent pendant des années, alors fermez-là et laissez mon boo avoir son moment."

"Kurt a aussi de très jolis yeux", proposa Rory.

"Whoa, attendez une seconde," dit Blaine. "C'est une chose que les filles vérifient mon petit ami, parce qu'elles ne sont pas exactement dans la même ligue, mais tu ferais mieux de surveiller ce que tu dis Rory." Il plaisantait bien sûr. La plupart. Blaine eut soudain une envie irrationnelle de revendiquer son territoire. "Euh, nous serons de retour dans vingt minutes," dit-il, saisissant la main de Kurt et se dirigeant vers la porte. "En fait, mieux vaut compter une demi-heure." Kurt avait l'air à la fois surpris et heureux lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce.

Après un autre court silence, Rachel prit la parole. "Umm, quelqu'un d'autre a une très forte envie d'aller les espionner?"

Chaque fille levèrent la main.

 **FIN**


End file.
